Cho Family: Introduction
by LalaClouds
Summary: Saat pertama Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertemu dengan 'suami' masing-masing/"Yaaa senang berkenalan denganmu"/"Kau mesum, vulgar dan menyebalkan"/"Jadi.. Kita teman?"/KYUSUNG!/Series 1: Introduction/DLDR!/Have Fun :D


Cho Family

.

.

.

.

'Introduction'

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
and with other cast

Pair: KyuSung and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai,  
Un-Official pair,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima FLAME karena PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung... Selamat ya... "

"Ya... Sama-sama Ryeowook-ah. Terima kasih karena sudah datang" Ryeowook menanggapi dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ah... Sungie... Padahal aku lebih tua darimu tapi kau duluan dariku" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Makanya, Leeteuk hyung juga harus menyusulku. Apa aku harus memaksa Kangin untuk melamarmu?"

"Hahaha... Tidak usah, lagi pula kuliahku belum selesai. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin statusku di kartu mahasiswa menjadi 'menikah' sepertimu" Leeteuk tertawa senang saat melihat aura Yesung yang tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada namja yang berada di samping Yesung. Namja itu terlihat tampan dengan Tuxedo putih di tubuh tingginya.

"Ah... Ini dia suami Yesungie. Tampan juga. Kau beruntung Kim Yesung" ujar Leeteuk memuji.

Namja itu tersenyum manis kepada Leeteuk. Ia kemudian membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Leeteuk. "Annyeong hyung. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Ah... Kyuhyun, Park Jung Soo imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk hyung seperti tadi" Leeteuk membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan berkenalan.

"Hyung... Kyuhyun-ssi tau kau sudah tua hyung.. Ckckck"

"Diam kau Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hehehe. Hay Kyu suami barunya Yesung hyung.. Kim Ryeowook imnida" Ryeowook ikut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bekenalan denganmu. Ryeowook-ssi"

.

oOo

.

"Ahh.. Selamat datang di rumah barumu Yesungie" Mrs. Cho mengusap pelan rambut Yesung.

"Iya ahjumma.."

"A. A. A. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku ahjumma lagi menantuku yang manis. Panggil aku eomma. OK" potong Mrs. Cho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Eomma, appa dan Jong Jin juga akan pindah ke sebelah" Mrs. Kim bersuara.

"Kapan itu eomma? Mungkin aku bisa membantu" tawar Kyuhyun. "Hahaha tidak usah menantuku yang tampan. Lagi pula eomma sudah menyuruh orang untuk melakukan itu"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang maid keluarga Cho datang dan memberitau bahwa makan malam mereka sudah siap. Semua orang yang saat itu masih berada di ruang tengah segera menuju ruang makan yang berada di sebelah dapur.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan meriah. Apalagi setelah Cho Ahra— kakak Kyuhyun datang bersama suaminya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian di susul oleh Jong Jin— adik Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa semua barang sudah di pindahkan ke rumah baru mereka.

"Wah... Nuna tidak percaya, Evil Kyu nuna sudah menikah sekarang" ujar Ahra seraya mencubit sebelah pipi Kyuhyun.  
"Ahh, Nuna! Itu sakit" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Yesungie... Kau harus siap berbagi dengan kekasih sejatinya Kyuhyun. Dia akan marah jika siapun mengganggu waktu kencan mereka" Ahra terlihat tengah menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya? Siapa itu nuna?"

"Tunggu sebentar" Ahra terlihat tengah memeriksa celana Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti 'Apa yang kau lakukan', 'hentikan itu', 'apa yang kau cari' dan sebagainya.

"Ahh... Ini dia. Aku yakin kau akan membawa selingkuhanmu ini. DIMANAPUN dan KAPANPUN" Ahra memperlihatkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam sambil tertawa.

"PSP?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Ya.. Begitulah Yesungie.. Kyuhyun begitu menggilai game. Jadi jangan heran jika benda itu selalu berada di dekatnya"

"Jadi, kau harus bersaing dengan benda itu jika harus mendapatkan perhatian Kyuh— "

"Eomma.. Kenapa eomma juga ikut-ikutan dengan nuna?" Kyuhyun memotong, "Yesung-ssi, jangan dengarkan dua wanita ini" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'wanita ini' anak bandel?"

"Yesung-ssi? Kenapa Formal sekali Kyu? Sedangkan dengan temanmu saja kau jarang memanggil mereka 'hyung'" ucapan Ahra hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan membuat Kyuhyun hyung marah. Itu bukan hal yang bagus" ucapan Jong Jin barusan membuat suara tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

.  
oOo

.  
"Hah.. Lelahnya" Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang berada di sudut kamar barunya. Ia tengah merapikan pakaiannya di dalam lemari barunya. Untuk barang yang lainnya, ia akan pikirkan itu nanti.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk saja" setelah Yesung mengatakan itu, pintu kamarnya terlihat terbuka. Kemudian disusul oleh seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Oh. Kyuhyun-ssi, ada apa?" Yesung segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku Kyu atau Kyuhyun saja"

"Ohh.. Baiklah, tapi kau juga jangan terlalu formal padaku" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan dari ucapan Yesung. Matanya menatap barang-barang Yesung yang masi terbungkus kardus serta masi setianya terletak di lantai.

"Aku akan merapikan itu" ujar Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menatapi kardus-kardus yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapati Yesung yang mengutak-atik ponselnya di atas kasur.

Tidak menunggu terlalu lama, Yesung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dengankedua mata yang hampir tidak terlihat dan senyum merekah di wajahnya, Yesung berkata, "jika kau memaksa, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya"

"Jadi, Kim Yesung, kau suka Kura-kura?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati begitu banyak barang-barang Yesung yang mengandung unsur Kura-kura.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang tengah berdiri diantara pintu lemarinya yang terbuka lebar, "kurasa.. Ya. Aku bertanya padamu"

"Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan orang asing Kyuhyun-ah"

"Orang asing?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya... Orang asing. Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi— di altar— dan kita juga belum berkenalan secara resmi. Bahkan kau lebih mendahulukan teman-temanku dari pada aku— dalam hal berkenalan" Yesung memutar kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara tawa.

"Ckckck. Baiklah Kim Ye- ah, Cho Yesung. Annyeong.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu manis?" Kyuhyun terlihat melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah depan. Saat berada beberapa senti di depan Yesung, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Tangannya ikut terangkat dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun di hadapannya, "annyeong Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku.. Kemarin namaku Kim Yesung, dan beberapa jam yang lalu sudah berganti menjadi Cho Yesung" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ckck. Baikalah Kim Yesung yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Cho. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Ya.. Aku juga" mereka melepaskan tangan mereka secara bersamaan. Sebelum mereka tertawa bersama.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali mengeluarkan barang-barang Yesung dari kardus setelah mendapat 'perintah' untuk kembali kepada tugas— membantu Cho Yesung.

"Aku senang bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang kaku dan dingin. Setidaknya kulihat kau cukup bisa bersosialisasi" Yesung memasukan pakaian yang belum sempat ia rapikan ke dalam lemari yang cukup besar itu. Sesekali tangannya merapikan lipatannya yang berkerut.

"Aku juga. Aku berpikir Kim Yesung akan bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang masa depannya telah aku rebut" terkekeh, "setidaknya ini akan menyenangkan dan tidak terlalu sulit" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yesung. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian suara Yesung kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, apa sebelumnya kau sudah tau tentang perjodohan ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sadar gerakannya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun ikut bersuara. "Ya... Orang tuaku sudah mengatakan tentang perjodohon sejak umurku 10 tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga, aku tidak tau kapan pastinya. Tapi kurasa itu cukup lama"

"Hmm" gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Apa aku harus meletakan peralatan make up mu ini di sini?" Yesung menoleh cepat. Ia terlihat memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Itu bukan make up! Dan letakkan itu!"

"Ckckck. Jangan semarah itu manis.. Aku tidak akan menghukummu jika kau mengumpulkan alat dandan wanita" Kyuhyun membuka tas kecil berwarna hitam itu sambil sesekali tertawa saat melihat isinya.

"Terserah. Kau berhasil membuatku kesal di hari pertama kita berkenalan. Dan letakkan itu Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda— membantu Yesung.

"Jadi, Yesung-ah apa kau keberataan dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Hmm... Tidak"

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Bukankah setiap orang tidak menyukai perjodohan?"

Yesung terlihat mengangkat bahunya. Ia menutup lemari berwarna coklat itu setelah berkutat cukap lama dengan pakaiannya. "Aku merasa apapun pilihan orang tuaku itu adalah hal terbaik. Tidak ada gunanya aku menentang. Toh perjodohan tetap akan berjalan"

"Ya.. Kau benar. Aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi, apa kau tidak ada niatan kabur bersama kekasihmu?" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Biar aku ceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu Kyuhyun. Saat eommaku mengatakan bahwa pasanganku adalah seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa secara alamiah aku tidak melirik orang lain. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin membuat hidupku yang tenang menjadi kacau hanya karena aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai seseorang. Hingga mengakibatkan aku menolak perjodohan, kabur dari rumah bersama kekasihku, hidup menderita selamanya? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun menjadi anak pembangkang dan membuat Appaku serangan jantung dan eomma-ku bunuh diri"

Jelas Yesung panjang lebar. Siapa kira namja yang terlihat sedikit kalem dari luar itu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Yesung sendiri hanya ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya. Itu tidak salahkan?

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam satu jam terakhir ini Kyuhyun tertawa. Sepertinya setelah ini hidup monoton Kyuhyun akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau sendiri Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah berapa kali kau pacaran?" tanya Yesung membuat tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Cukup banyak namja berstatus uke dan yeoja yang aku kencani"

"Apa kau pernah menjadi uke?" potong Yesung tiba-tiba.

"MWO?! Kau bercanda?! Maaf saja manis, aku ini seme! Just seme! Ultimate seme! Real seme! Mengerti?" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Suaranya terdengar menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menurunkan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. "Kau berlebihan Kyuhyun-ah.. Jadi kau Bi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil mengucapkan 'maaf' pelan.

"Jadi, aku mempunyai suami bekas berpuluhan orang? Oh tidak! Apa ini balasanmu padaku? Kau tidak bertanggung jawab!" kini gantian Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dengar ya manis— "

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku manis?" potong Yesung— lagi.

"Karena kau memang manis. Anggap itu panggilan sayang dari suami tampanmu ini"

Yesung terlihat menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah.. Tidak buruk. Ku larangpun kau akan terus mengucapkan kata itu padaku. Jadi, lanjutkan!" perintah Yesung.

"Kau tenang saja, aku belum pernah tidur dengan pacar-pacarku itu"

"Kau frontal sekali Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku. Dan kau tenang saja, aku masi mengkhuskan first kiss ku untukmu"

"Kau.." Yesung memukul keras pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap pundaknya.

"KDRT"

"Seme-seme takut Uke" untuk beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan dari mereka berdua.

Hingga akhirnya, "baiklah.. Aku menyerah. Melawan uke sama saja aku melawan ahjumma galak"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap sebuah boneka yang dilempar oleh Yesung padanya.

Kapan ia merasa sesenang ini di rumah? Biasanya ia hanya bermain game, tidur, belajar, dan beberapa kegiatan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak mungkin ia mengganggu eomma atau appa-nya. Ahra? Kakaknya itu tinggal bersama suaminya. Dan kini ia begitu senang karena Yesung datang dan membuatnya merasa lebih bersemangat, lagi pula ia senang mengjahili Yesung.

"Eomma dan Appa mu selalu bilang kau itu Evil Kyu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau se Evil ini"

"Kau sering bertemu orang tuaku sebelum ini?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Ya.. Aku sering main ke sini. Aku juga dekat dengan Ahra nuna. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada fotomu di rumah ini. Ku rasa keluargamu dan keluargaku bersekongkol" Yesung meletakkan foto keluarganya di atas meja nakas. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat melihat foto itu.

"Aku sering bertemu Kim eomma dan Appa di Jepang. Jong Jin juga saat— "

"Saat mereka liburan ke Jepang dan tidak mengajakku. Gara-gara kau aku tidak boleh liburan Cho Kyuhyun! Padahal aku ingin ikut berlibur dan ingin tau bagaimana rupa calon suamiku. Tapi entah apa yang di pikirkan para orang tua itu. Melarang kita untuk mengetahui satu sama lain" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah aku tampan?"

"Ya... Aku senang bahwa eomma tidak menjodohkanku dengan pria autis buruk rupa. Setidaknya aku bisa membawamu kemana-mana" tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Yesung "aku bercanda. Tapi tentang aku merasa tenang karena suamiku cukup tampan, itu benar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku kira rumah tanggaku akan seperti 'Handsome and the Beast'. Orang tua kita ternyata memang tau yang terbaik"

"Hmm... Ya. Bisakah kau bukakan ini?" Yesung menyerahkan kardus yang cukup besar kepada Kyuhyun. Meminta namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk membukakannya.

"Barang-barangmu banyak sekali" Kyuhyun berkomentar. Dan hanya di balas dengan deathglare dari Yesung.

"Jadi... Setelah ini kau akan kuliah di tempatku?"

"Ya.. Aku harus pindah dari Jepang dan menemani suamiku di sini" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa eomma memisahkan kamar kita? Alasan eomma yang mengatakan 'takut kau hamil' itu benar-benar tidak logis. Untuk apa menikahkan kita cepat-cepat tetapi tidak boleh melakukan sex? Apa salahnya tidur sekamar? Bukankah lebih cepat kau hamil akan lebih baik?" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Yesung. Dan segera Yesung memberi tatapan- kau- ingin- tiduran-atau-membantuku.

"Kau mesum. Cabul. Dan Vulgar" ujar Yesung sarkas.

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun membalas asal. Ia masi tetap dalam posisi terlentang di kasur Yesung.

Yesung tidak menggrubris ucapan Kyuhyun. Berbicara dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun membuatnya naik darah. Ini saja belum genap sehari. Bagaimana untuk hari-hari berikutnya? Yesung tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Bukankah cinta datang karena sering bersama?" guman Kyuhyun pelan. Namun cukup untuk sampai pada pendengaran Yesung.

Yesung menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang telah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur.

"Ya.. Kurasa begitu" Yesung terlihat berpikir, "tapi bukankah lebih baik di awali dengan pertemanan?"

"Ya.. Aku setuju" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju ke arah depan. Tepat di mana Yesung tengah berdiri menatap ke arahnya.

"Jadi.. Yesung-ah.. Apa kau mau berteman denganku?" dan di sambut dengan senyuman manis oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong.. Lala back XD

hmm.. Ini apaan ya? Aku ng' tau itu apaan -_- ok.. Lala berniat buat bikin FF SERIES dengan judul utamanya adalah 'CHO FAMILY'. Dan untuk perkenalan dan series/chapter 1 -nya adalah ini, 'Introduction' mungkin di judul selanjutnya aku bakalan masukin konflik dan bikin KyuSung falling in love. XD

Ini bukan FF chaptered, jadi untuk yang selanjutnya bakalan Lala post terpisah hehe

Ok.. Berikan tanggapan chingudeul tentang FF sakit kepala ini, ok.. Biar aku bisa tau, ini di lanjutin ato nggak hehe

Makasi untuk yang udah baca dan teristimewa buat yang udah mau ninggalin jejaknya ^^

and, Finally...

GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


End file.
